I'm Addicted to You
by breezy-mae
Summary: Hermione starts her 6th year at Hogwarts as Head girl. Head boy turns out to be Blaise Zabini. Will getting closer to him mean bring up feeling about Draco Malfoy? ..DHr
1. Chapter 1

I'm addicted to you

A Hermione/Draco Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that goes into this fic except the plot and possibly a character or two. Everything else belongs to the magnificent J.K Rowling.

Chapter One

"Ron, seriously, get up! We really need to be in a hurry today."

"Gerrup? Why?" muttered a shiny, red headed boy from somewhere in his blankets. "Iz Sunday. Sweep im day."

"Hermione's right, Ron. We need to hurry today or we won't catch the train." Harry managed to say between breaths as he tried to shove all his clothes in his trunk.

Ron sat up straight in bed, fully alert now. "You two are mental. It's the middle of June. Mum! Harry and Hermione have gone mental."

Mrs. Weasley huffed into the room. She was a bit agitated from trying to get All Ginny's belongings into her trunk, seeing as how she hadn't packed the night before.

"They're not mental dear and please get up and dressed. It's not the middle of June and you're getting on the Hogwarts Express today. Breakfast is on the table. Help yourselves." She said turning to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione didn't wait. It wasn't pleasant being on the receiving end of trying to get Ron out of bed. They'd learned that the first week they had come to stay with the Weasley's. Ron was not a morning person in any stretch of the imagination.

Hermione helped herself to a bit of French toast and eggs and grabbed and Daily Prophet in front of her.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked as he slumped into the kitchen with a yawn.

"Not really. Just the usual wizard pulling a prank on a muggle mess in the Ministry. Oh...that's sad. Almira Berkins father has disappeared. You remember her, right? The girl on the Hufflepuff quidditch team."

"Bummer" Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with buttered toast.

Hermione sighed. Realization that they would be going back to Hogwarts today had finally sunk in. It was wonderful to think that soon they would see all of their teachers and friends again. She couldn't help but feel excited especially since she had been made Head Girl. Although, a Slytherin had been made Head Boy. Blaise Zabini was to be Head Boy and Hermione honestly had no idea why. Then again, she couldn't really say she knew him very well.

The Weasley's and their summer guests loaded the car and piled into it. Hermione was thankful for magic because it would have been packed in the pack if it hadn't been for using a simple expanding spell on its interior. The car hurdled through the lovely slopes of the back roads of London and on toward Platform 9 ¾.

"Come on, dears. We'll need to pick up the pace if you're to get on the train. Aw! A lost first year. Over here, Darling! Yes! The platform is just through that barrier. If you're nervous, go at it fast."

"After you", Ron said with what he thought was an encouraging smile. It must have been or either that he scared the kid enough that he ran straight through the barrier with no hesitation. It didn't matter really, just as long as the kid was through.

Ron strolled through the barrier along with Hermione and Harry.

"Shall we go find a compartment then?" Ron asked.

"Sure, but not by that first year for his own sake. I think you almost made him wet himself." Harry said as they found a compartment towards the middle of the train.

Hermione giggled and stored her trunk away in the compartment. "Well, I'll be back later. The Head Boy and Girl are wanted in the front compartment. It probably shouldn't take long. Oh! And if the snack trolley comes do you mind getting a few sugar quills? Thanks!" Hermione said putting a galleon into Harry's palm.

Hermione made her way up to the front compartment. Blaise was already there and seated. She took the seat next to him.

"Alright. Your duty is basically the same as a prefect. Although, you may give out detention and you are allowed out after hours in the castle if it is for a purpose relating to being Head." Professor Flitwick informed them. "Also, Headmaster Dumbledore would like me to inform you that you are role models for the school so please try to get along. I know you're from rival houses but what better opportunity to show that Gryffindor and Slytherin really can get along."

Blaise smiled at Hermione and held out his hand. "How about we start fresh and forget about our houses. I'm Blaise Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Believe me, the pleasures all mine." Hermione answered in her most sincere voice. This might actually be easier than she thought. Blaise didn't seem so horrible. He had a kind of charm about him.

Professor Flitwick beamed at them, "Nicely done! Now, you two are free to go back to your compartments. Professor Dumbledore will need a word with you though once the feast is over. Good bye for now." Flitwick showed them out of the compartment and closed the door.

Hermione glanced at Blaise. He hadn't turned into an evil Slytherin when the door had shut so maybe he hadn't been pretending for the Professor's sake. Blaise smiled over at her as the walked to their compartment.

"So, what do you think Dumbledore has to say? Be nice to each other and set a nice example for the school?"

"Something on those lines probably." Hermione said as they came to her compartment. "Well, see you later then."

"Yeah. Later!" Blaise said as he walked on. Hermione entered the compartment to find a mountain of sweet flowing everywhere. Harry, Ron and Neville had seemed to have sorted each kind of sweet into its own pile. Hermione placed a pile on the floor and sat on the newly cleaned off seat.

"Ow waz it?" Ron said through a mouth stuffed with sweets. Hermione grimaced and answered.

"Fine, actually. Blaise seems to be an okay guy. Could you please swallow first? Is that really to much to ask?"

Ron swallowed, "He's a bloody Slytherin and you're calling him an okay guy? I told Mum you were going mental and she didn't believe me."

"Not all Slytherins are bad, right Harry?" Hermione said with a 'you better say yes or else' look or her face.

"Yeah! Of course. Um, I think we should be getting our uniforms on now. The trains getting close." Harry informed them and managed to change the subject all at once.

"Okay! I'll see you guys later then." Hermione said as she went to go change into her uniform.

She met up with the boys again as they made their way to a carriage. Blaise slid into it along with his buddy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sneered at the Gryffindors on the other side. Hermione bit her lip and put on a smile. 'It's for the school…It's for the school…' she told herself.

"Nice to see you all again. Fun year this will, won't it?" Draco said looking out of the carriage.

"Yeah. Golly good fun if you're a---" Ron started but didn't finished because Hermione had stomped on his foot.

"Oh. Now the mudblood's turning against you. That's almost kind of pathetic. Don't even fit in with your own kind now. You're not even dirt anymore."

"Draco, why don't we go up to the feast now? Sound good?" Blaise cut in before a fight would start.

"Sure", Draco said and turned back to Ron. "See you later."

Ron's face was now bright tomato red. Hermione held back a laugh as she saw his eyes were huge and bugged out. The group made their way up to the school and into the Great Hall. They took a seat at their table and watched the sorting. A few new Gryfindors made their way to take a seat at their new table.

Dumbledore stood up for the speech, "A new year marks new Head Girl and Boy. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. To all first years, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. Classes begin on Monday. Now, enjoy the feast."

"Well, shorter by far than last year", Harry said relieved and dug into the food. All chatter and clanging of silverware ended as the last of the food vanished. Once everything was gone, Hermione herself vanished.

-----------

A/N: sorry it's short. Didn't have much time!! So, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione turned a corner around the Entrance Hall and found Blaise was already there.

" Ah, Miss Granger. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

" Um... no thanks. "

" Alright. I've called you two here to go over a special assignment I'm giving to you two. It's to show Gryffindors and Slytherins that the house can get along. Perhaps, by the looks on your faces, Professor Flitwick has already taken the time to inform you? Well then, Happy Head Duties!" Dumbledore finished and was off to his office.

" Oh! Whose good?! Didn't I tell you he say that? Didn't I!" Blaise cheered.

" Yes", Hermione said laughing. " I could have predicted that though. "

" Yeah. I almost thought there was something more though when he said he had a special assignment. Like something top secret or exciting like that. "

Hermione smiled and realized something. " I think this is the first time I've ever really had a decent conversation with anyone from Slytherin. "

Blaise blinked, " Yeah. I'd have to say this is the first time I've had a civilized talk with a Gryffie too! I feels good. We should do this more often. "

Hermione smiled. 'This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' Oh how she loved older movies. Blaise Walked with her to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They had talked the whole way up about teachers, school, and quidditch.

" Well, bye! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow in front of the library. Okay? " Hermione said as Blaise started to make his way down the steps to the Slytherin common room.

Blaise looked back clueless, " Where's the library? We have a library in the school? Wicked! Ah! I'm just kidding! Yes, I'll see you there at 8:00. Goodnight!"

Hermione said the new password, flubber quiggles, and sat in a chair next to Harry.

" Was that Zabini? " Ron asked getting red faced.

" Yes, why? Ron, you know I'm supposed to be friends with him. Anyway, he's actually really nice. You just need to give him a chance to show his other side."

" But he's Draco bloody Malfoy's best friend! He's the enemy!" Ron shouted causing a timid second year to fall off the edge of her seat and get up embarrassed.

" Ron, keep your voice down. Your scaring the little people. " Harry said as he smiled at the little girl.

" Ugh. Ron! Please. Just give him a chance. Do it for me, please?"

Ron sighed, "Fine. But I won't like it."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise sat in the library waiting for Hermione. He seemed to always be arriving at places before other people got there. He was staring at a book called " Simple Spells for the Magically Challenged". Seemed like the perfect book for Filch to him. 'Maybe I'll recommend it to him later..' Blaise thought as he looked away and found Hermione at the entrance.

" I said in front of the library, not in it" Hermione said with her arms crossed across her chest.

Blaise shrugged, " Didn't hear that bit. Sorry. I was a bit busy with Draco. "

Hermione sighed and walked away from the doors. No sense in getting the librarian irritated this early in the day. She kept walking on down the hallway. Blaise followed behind her at his own slow, yet casual pace.

" What's the hurry Granger? I'm sure there can't be many people out of bed yet. After all, school hasn't officially started. Well, at least not for most of us. " Blaise added remembering that a group of his fellow Slytherins had already been taught a lesson by a teacher for trying to jinx some toilets in the Professors' bathrooms.

"True.." She said as she slowed down to Blaise's pace. " What was so important that you had to tune me out while I was talking to you last night anyway?"

" Draco was in a bit of trouble with a few seventh years. Throwing all kinds of spells and jinxes at him. I had to do something. " Blaise answered casually.

Hermione frowned, " I thought Draco could take care of himself. Did he get mad at you for helping? "

Now it was Blaise's turn to frown, " Of course not. Why would he be mad about a thing like that? "

Hermione shrugged, " It just seems like he would be. Like he'd want to finish his own fight with out your help. "

Blaise smiled. " I see you don't really know the true Draco Malfoy then. What a shame. " He walked on a little on turned around so he was walking backwards and talking to her at the same time. " He's not really like that, you know. Not all mean like you see him all the time. "

Hermione pulled him over towards her really close.

" Wha-- your not getting fresh with me now, are you Granger? " Blaise said with a smile.

Hermione pushed him away as fast as she'd pulled him over, " Um.. no. Your foot hit the suit of armor and it was falling down. I could have let you get hit but.. I'm too nice to let that happen. "

" Wow! " Blaise said jokingly. " You just saved my life! Well, that's it. We're definitely friends now. What do you say Hermione, friends? "

Hermione smiled and took his outstretched hand. " Friends. " Blaise gave her hand a squeeze and let go.

" Oh! It's a first year trying to go into the Forbidden Forest. I believe he should have 5 points taken away. So, after you. " Blaise said as he opened the door leading out to the grounds. Hermione walked out and towards the student.

Blaise ran in front of Hermione, eager to be the first one to take away points. She could have the boring job of giving points.

" Excuse me little boy. Didn't Headmaster Dumbledore say specifically that the Forbidden Forest is really forbidden, despite what the name might imply" Blaise said sarcastically. " That will be five points from..." Blaise looked around for an indication of his house, " Hufflepuff. Now, I suggest you get back to class and not come back here again unless your yearning for a detention with good old Professor Snape. I'm sure there will be some kind of smelly, disgusting slime for you to clean if you wished for a detention."

The little Hufflepuff boy hurried back up to the castle a little red in the face muttering something like ' I told you that would get me in trouble' under his breath. Hermione couldn't really tell seeing as how the boy had not been talking to her when he had passed her.

" Nicely done Blaise! Now, what next? " Hermione asked.

Blaise looked at his aching stomach, " Breakfast."

" Okay, follow me. " Hermione said as she went to the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear. It instantly moved aside as it giggled. Dobby was already there to help Hermione with whatever she needed. Dobby was dressed in his latest fashion. A knit pair of trousers, courtesy of Hermione, a soft sweater, and a bucket turned upside down to serve as a hat.

" Miss Granger, how may Dobby be of service? " Dobby asked eagerly.

Hermione looked at Blaise. " A few pieces of cinnamon toast and some apple sauce" Blaise answered.

Dobby nodded, " A drink? Coffee, tea, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, orange juice. milk?"

" Umm... orange juice is fine. "

" Coffee and two muffin for me" Hermione said as Dobby turned to her expectantly.

Dobby rushed away and a few other house elves came with a table and two chairs. Hermione thanked them and sat down across from Blaise.

" Wow. That one seems to certainly like you. Dobby, right? " Blaise said as they waited for breakfast.

Hermione nodded, " Harry freed him from the Malfoy's. "

" Oh! I thought he looked familiar. Well, he's definitely better off here. Mr. Malfoy was never really pleasant to him. I'm sure glad I was that elf. " Blaise said as Dobby came back with their food.

" Mr. Zabini, your toast, apple sauce, and orange juice" Dobby said as he laid the things in front of Blaise. " Miss Granger, your coffee and muffins. Anything else Dobby can help you with? Dobby is always eager to help nice people like yourselves. "

" No, but thank you very much Dobby! " Hermione said as the house elf said your most welcome and walked away.

" Ha! He did remember me! I always did like that little guy..." Blaise said and he started in on his food.

-------

(A/N: To Draco!)

Draco got out of bed. It was now going on 10:00 AM. He decided on going to breakfast and just getting a bit of coffee and maybe some toast to go. Today was the first official day back and he wanted to make the most of it. It was different practicing of the quidditch pitch compared to his yard at home. His father found quidditch as trivial so he only spent enough to get Draco a small version of a quidditch field.

Draco walked down to the field and saw Blaise out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head in time to see he was after a first year and Granger was with him.

_" Excuse me, little boy. Didn't Headmaster Dumbledore say specifically that the Forbidden Forest is really forbidden, despite what the name might imply" Blaise said sarcastically. " That will be five points from..." Blaise looked around for an indication of his house, " Hufflepuff. Now, I suggest you get back to class and not come back here again unless your yearning for a detention with good old Professor Snape. I'm sure sure there will be some kind of smelly, disgusting slime for you to clean if you wished for a detention." _

Draco laughed as he heard this. It was a great example of how much Blaise loved to use sarcasm. Granger looked in his direction as he laughed. Draco caught her eye and stopped instantly and gave her his classic Malfoy sneer. It seemed to work because she returned her attention back to Blaise as they walked back up to school. Draco had an unusual sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was between and ache and a flip and Draco wasn't quite sure it felt so bad anyway. It was almost like a good feeling.

Draco got on his broom and soared just high enough to still be able to see the quidditch case he had left on the ground. I flicked his wand and out came a bludger and the snitch. It always helped him if a bludger was out while he practiced. It made it more like he was actually playing against some one. The snitch fluttered past his ear and he waited a minute before he went after it. He dove as the snitch went lower and lower towards the ground and then at the last second he pulled up. A bit to late because the snitch was already soaring higher. He chased the snitch around until finally he flipped on his broom and made an impressive catch, even on Potter standards.

" Go Draco! That was so incredible! Do it again! Do it again!!" Came a strange voice from the stands. Draco looked down to see Blaise sitting in the stands. He had apparently been trying to imitate Pansy. It hadn't worked though because he sounded just plain odd.

" Well, well! If it isn't Blaise Zabini back from his little walk with the mudblood. So, how was it? Did she bore you to death with theories and useless knowledge?" Draco asked coldly as he came down to sit beside Blaise.

" Actually, she's not bad at all. Kind of entertaining. Seriously!" He added as he saw that Draco wasn't buying into it at all.

" The mudblood is entertaining now? Yes, when you pick on it. " Draco said as he laid back of the seat.

" I'm serious. Just talk to her once with out saying a word about Gryffindor, Slytherin or mudbloods. Come with me the next time I have Head duties. That would be at 3:00 in the afternoon. That in about an hour. How about? "

" Your expecting me to spend my free day with the mudblood? " Draco asked bewildered.

" Hermione, and yes. "

" Why would I ever want to do a thing like that?" Draco asked sitting propping his legs on the row in front of him, letting his head go back and his hair wash over eyes.

" Your right. Why would you? You probably couldn't even stand her if you wanted to. " Blaise said in what he hope sounded casual.

" I could put up with her if i wanted to. " Draco said sitting up ready to defend himself.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, " Really? I don't believe you.."

Draco frowned, " Fine. 3:00 then. Come get me from the common room and I'll show you. I can put up with anyone I want to, whenever I want to. " He said as he got up to go to the Slytherin common room to relax for a bit in a chair.

Blaise watched him enter the castle and laughed. He was always so good at manipulating Draco into doing what he wanted him to do just by a simple bet or dare.

-----------------

A/N: Replies please:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

----------------------------------------------------

Blaise entered the common room trying to keep down a huge smile as he thought about how he had just gotten Draco Malfoy to do what he wants. Sure, he'd done this before but not to this extent. Not to make Draco do something he normally wouldn't. It was more usually just to make Draco go talk to some innocent little girl about scary things or make him get a drink for him.

" Ready to lose? " Blaise asked Draco to make it so Draco would have no time to back down.

" I'll talk to Mud...Hermione and I'll even be pleasant. Just you wait and see. I'll be the bloodiest friendly you've ever seen me. " Draco said working up to the challenge.

Blaise smiled and led the way out of the common room. 'Yes! I have you right where I want you' Blaise thought as Draco strutted along eager for the challenge. He was determined to get Draco to like his new friend. After all, its not much fun to have a friend that your best friend hates. Anyway, there was nothing wrong with her.

Draco saw Hermione, took a deep breath, and let it go as if to rinse himself of all evil, hateful words.

" Hey Granger. "

Hermione looked up from her book in surprise. Malfoy had just talked to her. ' Why? ' she thought suspiciously. It seemed like just another trick to her. Malfoy was always up to these types of things.

" Umm.. Hi Malfoy.." Hermione started hesitantly.

" What's that your reading? " Malfoy forced himself to ask even though he really didn't care.

" Potions and Magical Concoctions" Hermione answered carefully. She was still trying to figure out what he was up to and also where Blaise was at.

" Cool. Why do you read so much anyway? " Draco was semi interested this time.

" I like to reading. Just like you like to play quidditch. " Hermione replied.

" Yeah.. but quidditch is different than reading. Reading is so boring. There's no action. Nothing exciting about it. "

Hermione frowned, " There is action and adventures in books. " 

Draco shook his head. For a smart girl she could be somewhat difficult sometimes.

" Action like as in physical action. "

" Oh. I see. So quidditch is better just because you get to move? " Hermione inquired.

" Yes! Exactly! Now you're getting it. Geez! That took a while. I thought you... never mind. " Draco said as he remember not to insult her.

Hermione ignored the last bit, " Quidditch isn't all that fun looking anyway. "

Draco lifted an eyebrow, " How would you know? You've never even tried to fly. "

" I could if I wanted to! " Hermione said defending herself.

" I don't think so. Flying isn't something you can learn from a book and if you can't learn it from a book, you completely worthless at flying. " Draco sneered. 

Hermione glared at him and started walking away. Blaise, who was standing just around the corner, heard the click of her shoes and came out from hiding.

" Not go so well with Draco? " Blaise asked.

" How'd you... oh never mind! No. He called me worthless. " Hermione huffed.

" Worthless? You? Why'd he say that? "

Hermione sighed and dropped her voice," Because I don't know how to fly. Books don't teach you those kinds of things. "

Blaise nodded and said that he'd be right back and to wait. He turned around and headed off towards Draco's retreating figure. He stopped him by pulling back his shoulder.

" Come to rub it in? " Draco asked gloomily.

" No. Coming to tell you that you still have a chance at winning...if you teach Hermione how to fly. Okay? " 

Draco laughed, " Teacher Granger how to fly? That would take a miracle worker. Madam Hooch couldn't even teach her. " 

Blaise shrugged, " Well, your her age and Madam Hooch is a bunch older. Maybe hse can learn better from someone her age. It's possible and plus, if you do, I'll give you twenty galleon. " 

" Your on! " Draco said with a new determination. " But do I have to be nice the whole time? If I'm nice then I'll never get anything done. "

" Okay, just teach her though. But don't try offending her again. " Blaise said as he walked away. " We'll meet you on the field at 7:00. Once Head duty and supper are over. "

Blaise slumped away. This was the most entertainment he'd had for a while. It was never this much fun messing with his little sisters. He came up to Hermione, " Draco's teaching you how to fly at 7:00. No need to bring a broom. We'll walk down there together. Bring Potter and Weasley if you want...then again, maybe not. If Weasley goes he'll just create a fight and if Potter goes than Weasley will come to. No offense but that Weasley dude need anger management. "

Hermione sighed. There really wasn't anything to do. It seemed that once Blaise had his mind made up, it wasn't so easy to change it and he seemed pretty set on this flying thing. They patrolled the corridors for an hour before finding nothing wrong and going back to their common rooms.

Hermione went through the portrait hole and found Ron shoot red sparks at a mouse on the floor. It was hideous and half the girls in the room were shrieking and running to hide. Not from the mouse but from Ron and his messed up wand. He had turned the cute little mouse into a fat, buck toothed monster. Hermione laughed and turned the mouse back again. She also took Ron's wand before he could do anymore damage with it.

" What happened? " She asked.

" I was trying to change the rat into a beaver but it didn't work out so well. It tried to turn it back but it just got worse and then that's when you walked in. " Ron said as all the girls started to calm down and return to whatever they had been doing.

" So your wand is fine? " Hermione asked.

" His wand has never been better. It's just him not knowing how to transform things. " Harry explain while still laughing at Ron.

Ron groaned, " I'd like to see you do better. "

Harry took the poor little mouse and flicked his wand at it. It grew into a beaver with big mouse ears and a mousy nose and mouth. " At least it's better than yours was. "

Hermione changed it back to a mouse and sat on a chair for some much needed rest.

----

(A Little while later)

Hermione walked down to the quidditch field. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing this but at least it would shut Blaise up for a while if she made friends with Malfoy. She doubted that he'd stay quite for long though. With her luck, he'd probably try to make her befriend Crabbe and Goyle next.

Malfoy was waiting on his broom already. " Grab a broom Granger. I picked out a few beginner brooms. Just so I don't have to drag you up to the Hospital wing in the first few minutes rather than in an hour. "

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from saying anything and pick up the nearest broom.

" Good choice. A Comet. That should be good to start out with. Especially for someone that hasn't even gotten a broom off the ground before. Well, lets see. Oh yes. Drop the broom."

Hermione did as she was told. It was always easier if you just did it and didn't protest. It would go by much faster and there would be reason to fight about anything.

" Ok. Close your eyes" Draco said as he landed back on the ground and stood beside her. " Concentrate on the broom. You want it to come to you. Act like its one of your precious books. Its a really interesting one that you've been dying to read. Now command it to come to you by saying up. " 

Hermione did so and was surprised to feel wood in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes and sure enough, the broom was in her hand.

" Good enough. " Hermione rolled her eyes. It was better than good enough. But then again, those words had come from Draco Malfoy. For some reason, even though the words were not meant to be rewarding, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

" Now, mount the your broom. " Draco said in a good impersonation of Madam Hooch. 

Hermione smiled in spite of who was talking and got on the broom. At least it wasn't in the air yet. Once that part came, she wasn't going to be to willing to be on the broom anymore.

" Okay. Now, on the count of three I want you to kick off. Nice and Easy. Like I said earlier, I don't want to drag you up to the hospital so earlier in our _very_ productive lesson. " Draco said with a heaping dose of sarcasm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Alright. I get the point. I'm not the fastest at learning how to fly. But at least I haven't backed down. "

" You haven't even gotten up in the air yet. What's there to back down from? " Draco asked with a tad bit of annoyance. If she kept talking, this was going to make the lesson go on forever. " Okay... Three...two One!"

Hermione frowned at him for not giving her much notice but lightly pushed of the ground anyway. She was about two centimeters off the ground. " Look! I'm actually off the ground! " Hermione said excitedly.

" Yeah. Just keep both hands on the broom and try to keep your balance. I'm not in the mood for a hike up to the Hospital Wing. " Draco whined.

Hermione immediately grabbed to broom again with the hand she had let venture away. " Will you stop with the Hospital thing already. I'm not going to end up there. I've got everything under control. "

" Glad to hear that. So you'll be just fine if I leave you alone? " Draco asked but didn't wait for an answer. " Now, try to fly up to my level. " 

Hermione waited as Draco fly a few feet higher. She then attempted to follow. It wasn't as easy as the quidditch players made it look. You had to really concentrate. That wasn't the hard part for Hermione though. It was the part about putting distance between herself and grass that was really providing a challenge.

" Not afraid of heights now, are you Hermione? " Draco asked a bit less coldly than he had intended. Although, that wasn't what surprised him.

" Yes. I'm afraid of...wait. You just called me Hermione " ,Hermione said a bit shocked.

" Um.. yeah. Have a problem with that Hermione Granger? " Draco said quickly regaining his composure.

Hermione shrugged and let a slight grin play across her lips, " Not at all. " 

Hermione flew up to him with new found courage. She even went a few feet more after she felt the first 3 feet had gone okay.

" Watch yourself, Hermione. Wouldn't want to get to far from the ground. " Draco said and he quickly rose to her level. 

Hermione grinned. She liked a challenge. This one was called 'put as much feet between you and Draco as possible' . Hermione raced upwards and looked back to see Draco confused by her sudden take off. He followed once he recovered though. Hermione leaned closer to her broom as she had seen Harry do countless times when chasing the snitch. It worked and she was soon 400 feet from the ground. Getting up there had been fun but now getting down didn't look appealing. She leaned close to her broom and started to speed downwards. Unlucky for Draco, he happened to be going up after her at the same time. The impact set Draco flying off his broom and heading towards the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I didn't have much time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this story is confusing anyone!! I wrote it like two years ago and I'm just now posting it.

--

Draco was gaining speed on his way down. Hermione winced from the pain rushing over her form. Her vision was blurred from the pain. Yet, she could just make out a figure falling alarmingly fast towards the ground.

" Draco.. " Hermione mouthed as she leaned against the Comet and sped after him. A fall from 300 feet was not going to be gentle with anyone. No matter who they were. Hermione stopped as she saw that she wouldn't catch up with him in time and tried a spell to at least slow Draco down. As much as she wanted to think it, she wasn't yet advanced enough to stop a person. Especially not one that had gain speed from 300 feet of falling. That was more the job of a teacher. Hermione spell did prevent a good amount of damage that could have potentially happened. But that wasn't the most important thought on her mind. She really didn't care about what could have happened. She could dwell on that later. What she was thinking about was the extent of damage the fall had on Draco and how to move him without hurting him.

Hermione had heard a crunch as Draco, to put it in the most pleasant manner, arrived at his destination. She knew better than to touch him though. Draco was out cold so he wouldn't be able to tell her if her touch hurt. Hermione wasn't about to take chances.

" I'm going to get the nurse it will only take a second. I'll be back. I promise. " Hermione said to Draco's unconscious body. It hadn't been necessary but at least it made her calm down the tiniest bit. Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to like this. At least she wasn't one to ask question though. Technically, Hermione wasn't supposed to be out there in the first place. She was supposed to be on Head duty. Telling would only get Draco, Blaise and herself into trouble and Hermione really didn't want to drag anyone else into the picture.

Madam Pomfrey was tending to Neville's latest injury caused be his clumsiness when Hermione burst through the doors. Just the sight of her was explanation enough. Madam Pomfrey had quickly analyzed her as Hermione tried to catch her breath. Loss of breathe, sweat lightly beading on her forehead, windblown hair, panic written in every inch of her face. Definitely an injury out of the quidditch field.

" Dra..." Hermione got out as she gulped down more air.

" Save it, Honey. Just take me to the poor soul. " Madam Pomfrey said. Seeing that Hermione would take too long to explain and by then the injured could be in unimaginable pain. She followed Hermione at a run. Hermione felt as if her lungs would collapse. They burned so badly as the need for oxygen grew greater and greater with each stride. Hermione had to push the pain aside, for Draco's sake.

Madam Pomfrey spotted the boy a few yards away and sprinted down to him. Hermione slowed down to catch her breath. She finally came to Madam Pomfrey examining the boy. She was making note aloud to herself under her breath. Hermione could just make out what she was saying.

" Loss of consciousness.. " She whipped out her wand and a complex spell that later Hermione could only describe as amazing. The spell allowed both of them to see straight through Draco's cloth, skin, and muscle, leaving only the image of his bones. " Cracked skull, six broken ribs, both legs fractured. Oh my! Your in quite a state, Mr. Malfoy. First, for the cracked skull. She flicked her wand and Hermione gasped as the skull neatly worked its way back together. Jagged edge to jagged edge. They meshed back together like jigsaw piece.

" Amazing " Hermione breathed.

" Yes, I suppose it is. I suppose also that this boy fell from an incredible height? " Madam Pomfrey inquired.

" Yes" Hermione said.

" Well, back to the hospital Wing for more treatment. I'd like you to come along for a closer inspection. "

Hermione nodded and followed. It wasn't a bad idea to be looked at considering the speed at which both Draco and herself had been going when they collided. Hermione winced when she thought about it. She had been lucky she hadn't fallen. It was all thanks to Draco actually. His advice and saved both their lives. After all, if he hadn't told her to keep her hand on her broom at all times, she wouldn't have had such a strong grip on the broom as the collision came. As for saving both of their lives, if Hermione had fallen, they both would have had the pleasure of hitting the ground with no resistance after a fall from 300 feet. Worst case scenario being death, best-case scenario being every bone in their body broken along with a few more bodily injuries. Anyway, someone might not have found them for hours. That would have resulted in extreme blood loss (there's no way their skin wouldn't have broken open somewhere) that would have eventual killed them. So basically, they both would have been dead if it weren't for Draco and his advice. Hermione made a mental note in her head to thank him when he gained consciousness. Although, thanks didn't even seem to suffice. Madam Pomfrey levitated Draco Malfoy all the way to the Hospital Wing so she wouldn't hurt him. A single touch would be unbearable if Draco were to suddenly wake up. Although she doubted it, she wasn't going to take any chances. She carefully set Draco on a bed and immediately elevated his legs with a few pillows.

" Now, a bone mending charm should do the trick and he'll be out of here within a couple of days!" Madam Pomfrey announced to the room and busied herself with the charm. Once she was done, she turned her attention to Hermione.

" Aw yes! I haven't forgotten about you. Seems you've finally caught your breath. Good. As for that nasty bump on your forehead, I'll need to examine that more closely and make sure your not concussed." She set to work first with testing for a concussion. She had Hermione answer a few easy questions and follow Madam Pomfrey's wand with her eyes. It appeared Hermione was not concussed.

Madam Pomfrey left Hermione to go get a bottle of yellowish gel. She put on a glove and dipped her fingers in the gel. Hermione winced as she put the cold, slimy gel on her forehead.

" That should take down the swelling and the color. Should be gone within the next fifteen minute. Your free to leave but just got touch the gel. When its done, the gel will simply evaporate. No need to wash it off. Have a nice day, Miss Granger. "

Madam Pomfrey turned her attention back on her previous patient, Neville. Hermione smiled at him and went over to sit by Draco. She couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault that they had collided. If she hadn't been stupid enough to fly away, he wouldn't have followed. Also, if she had just waited for Draco to come get her then they wouldn't have crashed.

Hermione stared down at Draco's form. Even from under the sheets, she could tell how fit and muscular it was. She found it hard to tear her eyes away. She looked up at his face. If Hermione hadn't known him, He could almost seem like a pleasant, normal guy. Hermione found his innocent look while he slept to be simply adorable. She leaned down, kissing Draco on the cheek. Hermione blushed. She hadn't meant to do that. But it had felt good. She decided to leave before she did anything else. She walked out of the Hospital Wing and closed the door.

Little did she know that Draco had been awake when Hermione had stared at his body, awake when she had kissed him. Hermione had never done anything close to that before, but it didn't seem to bother Draco at all. Instead, he blushed slightly as he replayed it in his mind.

Hermione headed to the library. One of the places she was sure she would find Blaise. She was right as usual. He was sitting at a table chatting with a group of girls.

" Sorry to break this up but Blaise needs to go on Head duty. Once again, sorry girls!" Hermione said grabbing Blaise away and pulling him into the corridor outside.

" What? Why'd you take me away. There's no Head duty tonight. Prefects are out tonight. "

Hermione sighed, " I know but we really need to talk. Your the only one I can talk to about this since anyone else wouldn't understand or I'd have to tell a longer story to them than I'm going to you. "

Blaise nodded, soaking up what Hermione just said. " So.. how did the lesson go, anyway? "

" That's what I needed to talk to you about. It went okay and first-"

" He was rude, wasn't he? " Blaise inquired.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " No, he was fine. But that's not the point. Just let me talk and then you can say something when I'm done. Ok? Good. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! It was good. I got the broom in my hand thanks to imagery from Draco and even got in the air. That's when things started to go wrong. I got a little full of myself and flew away from him as fast as I could, making him follow. Not the best plan ever. I stopped at 400 feet and decided to fly back down. Big mistake. Draco and I collided and 300 feet and he fell. I stayed on only because of the advice he had given me to hold on at all times. So basically, he saved both of us because I slowed him down before he hit the ground. "

" Then we went to the Hospital Wing and I was checked. No concussion but a big bump on my forehead. I went over to Draco and..."

Blaise smiled smugly, " And what? "

Hermione blushed. She had no clue why she was going to tell Blaise this. " And I could help but notice how fit his body looked under the covers...and I don't know what came over me but I umm... I kissed him on the cheek. " Hermione blushing very hard by this point.

Blaise smiled, " Did you really? Huh. How interesting. Some how I just knew one of you would crack and do it. Good for you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my own love life. It's tiresome to hear about someone else's. By the way, have fun! " Blaise said cackling like the mad idiot Hermione believed him to be. That aside and he was very pleasant. You just had to get past his scheming little brain. Draco lay in bed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was allowed to go from the hospital today but facing Hermione was scaring him to death. He'd have to deal with it some how though. It wouldn't just fix itself. Or would it?

Draco got out of the bed and noticed that he had a fresh pair of clothes laid out for him. He drew the curtains and changed. It was a nice outfit. Actually on of his favorite. 'Good for impressing Hermione' he thought. He instantly blushed when he realized what he had thought. He opened the curtains and went out into the corridor. He wasn't exactly sure where to go. He didn't want to go up to the Common room. There was nothing up there for him to do. His stomach was begging for food, yet he knew Hermione would be in the Great Hall. He decided facing Hermione now would be better than later. Draco walked down to the Great Hall only to find Blaise and Hermione talking outside. Hermione was blushing quite a bit.

" Or would you rather I go out on the grounds and set up a dinner by candlelight for you and Draco? "

" I'll be attending dinner in the Great Hall where civilized people are supposed to eat" Said Draco, startling both Hermione and Blaise. Draco was blushing slightly but he didn't mind. He was too busy staring daggers at Blaise.

Blaise gave up, walked into the Great Hall, and left Hermione alone. Draco started to follow him.  
" Draco? "

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Hermione blushed, " Umm.. thanks. "

" Your welcome", Draco said as he walked into the Great Hall. Hermione followed him in and went her own way to the Gryffindor table.

" Still hanging out with the Slytherins? " Ron said raising his eyebrows with a disapproving look.  
Hermione sighed, " That's my job Ron and you know it. "

" Seems like its a little more than your job now. I saw you blushing at that bloody weasel. You like the enemy? Next you going to bed helping him kill Harry!" Ron said loudly. Neville jumped. Causing himself to stab his fork into the soft patch of skin between his thumb and index finger.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, " He's not the enemy and so what if I like him. Its not hurting anyone. "

Neville tried to pry the fork from his hand but found that his hand was pinned down because the fork had also gone into the table.

" It's hurting the Gryffindors and I can't allow you to do that! " Ron said, his face getting redder.

Neville tugged on the fork but it wouldn't budge.

" It's not hurting the Gryffindors! If anything, its hurting you! Well, I have advice for you! Next time you like someone, show it! Don't act like she doesn't exist and DON'T HAVE HER DO YOUR HOMEWORK! And by the way, I can do as I wish!" Hermione said near tears.

" Umm.. guys? Neville has a fork stuck in his hand. " Harry said.

" That's not the point. I don't like you. Your just... just.. just siding with the wrong people. Next thing we know, you'll be a bloody Death Eater! Kill your own best friend. That's low! " Ron exclaimed.

Harry tapped Hermione's shoulder.

" I'm not a Death Eater, Harry. I never will be one. " Hermione said in tears now.

" Umm.. right. I was just going to tell you that Neville past out at the sight of his own blood. He stabbed his hand with a fork and he needs to get the fork out. "

Hermione tried to stifle a sob, " Oh, I'll.. I'll get it o..o.out." Hermione summoned the fork and freed Neville's hand. Harry grabbed Neville and dragged him away to the Hospital Wing. Hermione left, not wanting to be with Ron.

Draco got up from his table also. He had been watching the fight ever since Ron had cause Neville to stab his own hand. He crossed the Hall and headed after Hermione.

--

A/N: Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
